


Reawaken (Alt Ending)

by Very_Impractical_Girl



Category: Hereditary (2018)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Autistic Charlie, Brotherly Love, Gen, Hugs, Insecure Peter, Nightmares, Rain, Sweet, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Impractical_Girl/pseuds/Very_Impractical_Girl
Summary: Spoilers are mentioned!Just a different, happy ending for Peter because that poor boy. And yeah, I know the whole "it was all a dream" thing is stupid but I really wanted to write this. I suck at endings, I know.Also, I have no problems with the movie, I love everything they did. I just wrote this...for fun I guess.





	Reawaken (Alt Ending)

Peter suddenly jolted awake in his bed. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness of his room, he was still incredibly confused. His heart was racing, and he couldn’t be sure if he was dreaming. What day was it? If he was dreaming, he had no idea how his nightmare managed to feel like several months. In his cold sweat he raised his hand to his face and felt his nose. No bandages. He felt his head for a crown. Nothing.

It was a small reassurance, but not enough, he still felt sick to his stomach. The pouring rain outside wasn’t calming like it normally would be. He was worried about one thing and one thing only. His little sister.

“Ch-Charlie...” He almost yelled for her, but wasn’t sure if his parents were actually sleeping in the other room. He stumbled out of bed and quickly ran to her room down the hall. He would have knocked any other time, but he burst through her door instead.

“Charlie?!” His stomach dropped as her room was empty. He could feel his heart beating even quicker in his chest as he kept glancing around her room, as if it would change anything. The sudden thought hit him to go outside to the treehouse. He quickly grabbed his jacket from his room and threw it on before racing down the stairs.

He wasted no time opening the front door and rushing outside, despite the heavy rainfall. Peter looked up at the treehouse as he approached it, and thankfully didn’t see an eerie Red or Orange glow, which was still vivid in his mind. 

“Charlie!” He called out as he practically leaped onto the ladder, trying to climb up it quickly. The wood was wet from the rain and he lost his footing, sending him back to the ground, nearly landing flat on his back, made worse that part of his body landed in the mud. Pain shot through his body. He didn’t particularly care however, and made himself go up the ladder again, more slowly this time.

The thudding of his heart continued as he paused before completely reaching the inside the treehouse. He was truly terrified to look, half expecting to see his little sister’s mutilated head atop of a grotesque mannequin. He had to glance down at the ground, to see if anyone was watching him. No one. He slowly peaked into the treehouse and looked around cautiously.

It was empty, until his eyes caught Charlie’s blonde hair on the floor. He almost screamed, but was relieved when he saw her Red hoodie attached to it. He had to let out a long sigh, he had completely forgotten that Charlie often came to sleep up here. She turned a bit on her side, hearing him as he climbed completely into the treehouse.

“Whu...”

“Charlie!”

He felt tears fall from his eyes as he quickly crawled over to her, not caring that his body still hurt from falling. He embraced her in a very tight hug. Incredibly confused, she tried to wiggle away from him, but he didn’t let go. This led to Charlie pushing his chest.

“What are you doing??”

“H-Holy shit, you’re okay!”

He couldn’t keep himself from sobbing as he said this, and buried his head into her shoulder. Pathetically crying. She slowly hugged him back, with uncertainty, as his entire upper body was convulsing with his sobs. Charlie looked around with unease as he gave her a few quick kisses on her head.

“I love you sissy, please, please, don’t go anywhere...” He said while trying to catch his breath. “I’m sorry for anything I’ve ever done to bother you.” 

Again, Charlie was flabbergasted. She listened to the kids talk at school and they often talked about how annoying their brothers and sisters were, but she could never relate. Peter rarely annoyed her and left her alone more than their parents did. She clucked. He gave her another quick squeeze.

“Yeesh...” She mumbled, a little grossed out by all the sweetness.

Peter finally stopped, but still held onto her shoulders and looked at her happily.

“Let’s go do something together tomorrow okay? I’ll buy you something...chocolate!” This came from his heart, but he didn’t even know what day it would be tomorrow, and knew he probably needed a day to recover from his horrifically real nightmare. A creeping anxiety rose up in him again as he remembered it. “No nuts.” He had to add, shaking a bit. 

This peaked Charlie’s interest. 

“Yeah! No nuts.” she affirmed. Peter leaned back as he finally became aware of how chilly it was. He glanced at the little sleeping bag that she’d had been sleeping on and then at some of the mud on his jacket. How and why she slept outside in the dark was a mystery, he just knew she was brave. Regardless, he didn’t want his sister out here any longer. 

“Charlie, it’s really raining out here. And cold. Why don’t you come inside?”

She gave a half shrug but seemed to agree. Peter smiled as he helped her down the ladder and led her to the house. 

The rain began to lighten and even though the skies were gloomy, he never felt so grateful. He wondered if smoking weed caused nightmares. He frowned as he realized how hard he we trying to fit in at school, when he didn’t even feel comfortable with these popular kids. He had a family that cares about him. But hey, maybe he got some “bad” weed? In all honesty, the stuff was just okay…

Honestly, never again. 

Charlie clucked. 

In playfulness, he clucked back.

She was a little surprised.

**Author's Note:**

> Some Fun Facts  
> 1\. Charlie was originally supposed to say "Yeesh" in the film, after the creepy dude at the funeral smiles at her. It didn't make the final cut for whatever reason.
> 
> 2\. The "No Nuts" thing I kinda took from Charlie's Etsy page. She just has it in her about, I like to think it's something the family just says as a reminder, idk.


End file.
